Don't Stop The Music
by Lilspring
Summary: AU Yoh And Hao met at the club.I Don't Own Shaman King Only my OC's


**"Don't Stop the Music"**

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

_The D.J. was on stage mixing the songs at a club as a girl requested a song. A short haired brunette boy was walking outside. The boy also looked like him with long hair was inside drinking. '...Yoh…' was all he thought._

It's getting late

_The brunette walked outside was walking down the bright street and spotted something._

I'm making my way over to my favorite place

'_Hn… a club.' Yoh walked to the club. The bright sign showed 'Various Twilight'._

_  
_I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away

_Inside the same looking boy notice him. Yoh looked around and headed for a table looking at the singer._

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
possible candidate, yeah

_Yoh looked around when he heard the song. 'Hao…' Yoh was shocked when he seen him. Yoh noticed Hao was looking at the same way most people look at him lust nothing more. _

Who knew  
that you'd be up in here looking like you do?

_Yoh knew Hao is always hanging around clubs. Ever since he left home, he always at them. Just because he loved me. Mother and Father are always stupid. Now I ran away._

You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby; I must say your aura is incredible  
if you don't have to go, don't

_Hao's presence is bugging me. I just can't help but look at him every second. He was about to leave. I stood up and send an apologizing gaze and went to the restroom._  
Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party

_All I wanted to calm down and leave Anna. 'Dang girl is too possessive and I don't even like her.' Hao popped up behind me. "Yoh, will you dance with me?"_

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
your hands around my waist  
just let the music play  
we're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_Yoh Pov._

_I stared at him as he led me to the dance floor not understanding how to dance. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt with red baggy pants. Me I have my brown jacket over a gray long sleeve under a short white shirt with baggy green pants. He threw my jacket to one of his friends. He started to dance and somehow we are grinding on another._

_[CHORUS]_  
I wanna take you away  
let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

_The song somehow fit me and him. I had a feeling that I can only see him and only him. I know that I love my brother as a lover than a relative. I always wonder if he knew when he confessed._

I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

_Our dance turned a bit too x-rated. The singer reserved a room for us. It was like she knew. Hao just dragged us when he heard we had a room._

I wanna take you away  
let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

_We can still hear the music no matter how loud our display went. I think I got drunk by him than any other person I would be with._

I just can't refuse it  
like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it

_The more he seems to remove the more he looks like he got his wish. He looked like a kid who got jackpot._

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

"_Please god please let me continue to love this dream." Hao was having dreams with me? I couldn't help but to smile._

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
this is a private show

_I swear this is going to be my new favorite song. Our pants and shirts were long gone before I decided on the song. I groan as he prepared me. We just kept kissing and groping the other._

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

_I forgot everything… everything from my family to school up until now. My only priority is to give the man I love pleasure and only him even though he is only in it for lust and then I lost it._

Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_Hao Pov._

_I couldn't help but to say it. "Please god please let me continue this dream." I swear my angel smiled at me._

_[CHORUS]_  
I wanna take you away  
let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

_Continue the song it is the only thing that allow me and Yoh together. I almost lost it when he groaned. I was just getting him prepared I can't injure him my lover forever._

I just can't refuse it  
like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it

_We're grinding each other till I went in him. I swear I was truly dead._

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

_They were in the room till people started to leave. Unknown the two lovers are still at it._

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music

_[CHORUS]_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

_But the song was still on no matter how long, they wish to be together. But they fell asleep awaking the next day as lovers and together never separate._

_[CHORUS]_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

_A girl just guarded the door. The room was sound-proof. Noise can get in but none out. She smiled as her selected song ended. The two boys she loves and respect are now together._

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

-A year later-

Yoh and Hao looked around. "You guys clean up your ROOM!" Kei was mad at the two men. Yoh smiled. "Sorry Kei but I have a job to go." Hao smirked and replied, "Too bad you have to clean." Kei screamed out loud. "You guys are just stupid." But instead she put in the first music that made them lovers. A boy came up to her as the both grown men left.

"Um… Kei, will you go out with me?" Kei smiled. "Of course I would Horen."

By: Lilspring


End file.
